Hajime no Ippo Portable: Victorious Spirits
Hajime no Ippo Portable: Victorious Spirits(はじめの一歩 THE FIGHTING!PORTABLE VICTORIUS SPIRITS) is a fighting game PlayStation Portable that was developed by ESP Software and published by Grandprix Inc. and it was released on December 20, 2007. Introduction Based on the popular boxing mangaHajime no Ippo. A boxing action game featuring over 40 characters. It is equipped with a story mode to go along with the story in the same way as the original manga, an exhibition mode where you can play freely between your favorite characters without worrying about the class or the story, and a practice mode recommended for beginners who recorded mini games. Of course, communication battle in ad hoc mode is also possible. It is possible to play match making of dream unique to the game such as "Makunouchi Ippo vs. Brian Hawk" and "Ricardo Martinez vs. Takamura Mamoru". Game Play The PSP version, the first in the series, features a "story" drawn around the main character "Makunouchi Ippo", "practice" where basic operations can be learned, and "matching" favorite players. A variety of modes are available, such as "Exhibition" and "Replay" to play back the battle you recorded. In the story mode, as in the original story, the story revolves around the main character "Makunouchi Ippo". The story contains a story in which the opponent "Malcolm Gedo", which had appeared in the original until just the other day, appeared. Not only Ippo, but also many of the prestige games that appeared in the play are also recorded as a sub-story. It is possible to set the level of difficulty for people who like the original but are not good at action games, and can enjoy a wide range of beginners and advanced players. The exhibition mode is a mode in which you can select your favorite character and play against it. There is no concept of classification by exhibition per exhibition, and cards of dreams such as “Makunouchi Ippo vs. Brian Hawk” can also be realized. Characters that can be used in this mode are opened little by little by advancing the story mode, and some of them can be used only in the exhibition mode. If the PSP body and one set of software are prepared, players can communicate wirelessly with each other. The point of view during play can be selected from a total of 14 types, such as a "first person point of view" centered on the character to operate, and a "view from the side" that looks down on both players diagonally from above . Controls Playable Characters Unlockable Characters For characters who are unlocked at random in the VS. Mode's 5-Man Tournament Mode, you can increase your chances of unlocking them by going to the Question Mark in the bottom right corner of the screen and selecting that option which will Randomize and Hide all selections. Manually selecting any of the options (Your Character, Your Opponents, or the Stage) seems to decrease the chance that you will Unlock a New Character. You must win the Tournament in order to have a chance of unlocking these new characters. The characters are unlocked in this order: Yajima, Nekota, Kamogawa, Eagle, with Randy Boy Jr. being the last. Category:Games Category:Victorious Boxers Category:Video Games